Although cancer of the oral cavity and pharynx can be cured in many patients, ofter times, the swallowing apparatus is adversely affected, precluding rapid and successful rehabilitation. The primary aims of this project are to investigate the effects of cancer and the effects of cancer treatments; i.e., chemotherapy, radiotherapy, and surgery, alone or together, upon deglutition. The study will specifically evaluate oral, oropharyngeal, and upper esophageal activity by videofluoroscopy and scintigraphy methods. The group used for analysis will be approximately 100 new head and neck cancer patients per year of which about 50 patients will have cancer of the oral cavity and adjacent structures. Control subjects will be matched for age, sex, race, and for a history of having smoked 20 pack years. Tests will be performed before and after treatment in patients and initially, and at six months, in control subjects. Data generated by the tests will be evaluated by case study and by mixed design analysis of variance in which subgroups will represent treatment type, and degree and function of intact structure. Results will be subsequently analyzed for methods of determining early adverse effects of treatment programs - a means for correction and/or prevention of potential problems.